Fire and Scotch
by BrightSide of Nowhere
Summary: He is fire. She is scotch. He is addicted. She is in denial. Both want to hate the other. Both know they are in love.


**Story: **Fire and Scotch

**Summary: **He is fire. She is scotch. He is addicted. She is in denial. Both want to hate the other. Both know they are in love.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Gossip Girl. Song is Addicted by Saving Abel.

**AN: **This story isn't meant to flow. It's meant to be glimpses into their life, into the emotions they can never deny. I hope you like it. One shot only.

To those of you reading my Southern Vampire Mystery stories… my laptop has crashed and I'm working on new chapters.

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me_

She kissed back up his stomach and bit lightly at his collar bone. He grunted and pumped his hips up in a desperate need to be inside her. "Patience Bass," she whispered huskily in his ear. He grunted and grabbed her arms, flipping them over so he was on top. With one swift movement he entered her. She gasped and clawed at his back.

He smirked. "I was never one for patience."

_Oh girl lets take it slow  
So as for you,  
Well you know where to go  
I want to take my love  
And hate you till the end_

He had mentioned taking it slow and that they should wait. She wanted to scream out loud at the frustration that was building in her. She wanted to hate him. She could never hate him.

He avoided her for weeks. Taking it slow and waiting was a gallant gesture on his part, a proof to her that they could be more than the fire that consumed them when they were alone. He wanted to prove it wasn't all about sex. And he wanted the love he was feeling to slip away. He didn't want to love her. He didn't want to be consumed. He wanted everything to go back to how it was before, when they both were under the delusion that they hated each other. He wanted to hate her, to hurt her, to use her and then leave her. But that would never happen.

_It's not like you to turn away  
From all the bullshit I can't take  
It's not like me to walk away_

It was a testing moment in their relationship, the day his father died. For once, he counted on her to be there for him. Because despite all that they had been through, when things with Chuck got bad, she was always there for him. She had been there when he was a kid and he couldn't understand why his father hated him. She was there when he first realized what it had meant that his mother had died giving birth to him and how his father dealt with it. She was even there when he told her that his father had admitted that looking at him meant looking at the one woman he would always love and had lost. She had always been there! But she never came, she never called, and he never asked her too. Usually he fought for her, fought for the attention that he felt he deserved. But she wasn't willing to help him, and he was more than willing to walk away in light of that. He shouldn't have walked away, it wasn't like him to give up. But it wasn't like her to either.

Many years would pass before they would come to see each other again. She was married, some new money man in the Upper East Side. He had spent the past three years grieving for the loss of his father… and for the loss of her.

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
__Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me  
Yeah_

They were at a gala that Serena was throwing. Her new husband was somewhere in Europe. At the last minute, he decided to go stag. They exchanged glances all night, brief touches when they past each other, and one dance at Serena's insistence. How they ended up in her new house, in the bed she had bought with her new husband, neither one would ever really say. She was kissing him all over, teasing him with light kisses and bites. He was impatient and scared of losing her. He picked her up and slide her down onto him, thrusting up inside her. She threw her head back and screamed. His eyes glazed over in lust…in love.

_I know when it's getting rough  
All the times we spend  
Trying to make this love  
Something better than  
Just making love again_

He kissed her as he lifted her up against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands went into his hair. She tugged his head back harshly, causing a growl from him. He bit her neck hard, causing her to scream obscenities and arch her back. He ripped her blouse and yanked up her skirt. She reached between them and unzipped him, taking him into her hand. He took her hand away and held both of her wrists in one hand over her head. He thrust into her, and she gasped. "Bass," she said breathless.

_It's not like you to turn away  
All the bullshit I can't take  
Just when I think I can walk away, _

He had his bags pack and was ready to leave. He needed to go back, get away from this place and from her. He was dying under her every night. She came to him for pleasure, but pushed away his love. She wouldn't admit feeling anything for him. She held onto the husband that he knew she barely could stand. They were both trying not to fall in love all over again. But he wasn't a teenager anymore. He could walk away, he could leave her behind. Let her try and find happiness in that life she thought she wanted. He could do this.

His phone beeped. _**New message from Blair. **_The screen was an ominous warning. He didn't want to open it, but he couldn't ignore it. He opened the phone. _**C- Come to me. -B**_

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything_

_  
I'm so addicted to  
The things you do  
When you're going down on me  
__Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me  
When you're loving me_

She answered the door wearing nothing but heels and the necklace he had bought her when she turned seventeen. He didn't think twice before kissing her and kicking the door shut behind them. They fucked on the couch, on the kitchen table, in her bed, on her balcony… then they fell asleep in each others arms. They were nothing without each other, it was like they had spent three years not living. He was fire; she was so warm but she was burning. She was scotch; he loved her taste and smell and feel, but he was killing himself.

_How can I make it through  
All the things you do  
There's just got to be more to you and me_

He was demanding that she leave him. File for divorce and come out about their relationship. She refused. "You are carrying MY child, not his." He spat at her, clenching his fist in anger.

She refused to look at him. "That situation can be easily fixed," she said quietly.

Red swept into his vision and for a moment he contemplated helping her out with that little task, right there in the bedroom that was supposed to her and her husband's. "If that's what you want, FINE!" He turned away from her and when she didn't stop him, he walked out the door.

Once again, he stood in his room, his bags packed at his feet. He had done this four months ago, ready to leave before he fell to hard. But she had called him to her. And he could never tell her no. Now, he knew she wouldn't call him back. He picked up the bags and opened the door. There she was, in the living and breathing flesh. He dropped the bags in surprise. She was crying, makeup running down her perfect white face. He could see the necklace on her neck, the same one she'd been wearing since he walked back into her life. "I told him I wanted the divorce. I told him about us. I told Serena that I was in love with you."

He looked at her with stone eyes and for a moment thought about rejecting her. But no matter how often he told himself he wanted to hate her, he loved her more. "Marry me," he said.

"Burn in hell for all eternity would be a better alternative," she said. "We fight too much Bass."

He pulled her to him. "But I'm too addicted to you, to let you go again. Even if you kill me Blair, you are one addiction I will never kick."

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take__  
It's unlike anything  
It's unlike anything  
I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
Or the sound you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
I'm so addicted to you  
Addicted to you_


End file.
